Harry Potter and the Dragon's Fire
by Xiin
Summary: HPCSS [no OoTP]. It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and guess who comes crashing into the scene?
1. Prologue

**Note: **Bored out of my wits, so, I decided to make a new fanfiction. ^^ Erm… if this idea has been used before, feel free to politely state it in the reviews or email me at yu_china@yahoo.com. Flames are most unwelcome but constructive criticisms are very much welcome. ^-^ 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this fanfiction. So, don't sue me. And sorry for the somewhat OOC McGonagall. ^^; I just wanted to experiment on what it would be like to have an OOC McGonagall.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Prologue:

         "Dear, dear," sighed Dumbledore, eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "We seem to be short of teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts again."

         "I know, Albus. All the other applicants have backed away because of the rumors that You-Know-Who will attack Hogwarts without warning." Minerva McGonagall while scanning the Daily Prophet.

         "I guess it's time to have a talk with my old friend, Clow,"

         "Clow? As in the legendary Cow – excuse me – Clow Reed?"

         "Yes, Minerva. He's a good friend of mine," Dumbledore fished his wand from his pocket and chanted a spell that opened a small portal in front of him. He then returned his wand to its place.

         Professor McGonagall blinked. _"Isn't he supposed to be dead by now?"_

         The aged headmaster faced the portal and chanted some spells again until the pale face of a young boy, around the age of fifteen appeared. Dumbledore and the young boy exchanged polite conversation for some time until Dumbledore was reminded of the purpose of his calling Clow (or Eriol, more likely) by McGonagall's 'ahem'.

         "You called me, Albus?" said the young boy, cocking his head to one side and smiling.

         "Yes, Hiiragizawa-san. I would like to ask if it isn't much of a bother to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts here. You see, other applicants are afraid that – "

         "That Voldemort will attack Hogwarts?" Eriol asked though it sounded more like a statement. Minerva turned her head to stare at the blue-haired boy with dark blue eyes behind large glasses.

_         "How does this young boy know?"_

"Ah yes… Unfortunately, it is quite true,"

         "I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, no matter what they say." The blue-eyed mage stated with a tone of finality. "Well, provided that you accept some of my friends into Hogwarts. You will find their help most useful."

         "Very well. Thank you Hiiragizawa-san," Dumbledore bowed.

         "It's Eriol to you!" Eriol shouted as the portal closed.

         "That solves our problem,"

         _"It sure doesn't solve mine,"_ McGonagall thought, burying herself in the Literary section of the Daily Prophet. _"I thought Albus was going to call Clow Reed. Not some underage boy."_

+ tsuzuku +

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Author's Note: Sorry to all those out there if it was too short. I promise to make it longer next chapter. ^-^ Well, please review. 


	2. Happenings at Diagon Alley

**Note**: Thanks to all who reviewed! And yes, Sayaka-san. It *has* been getting very annoying to start off with receiving letters and off to Hogwarts, ne? ^_^ Oh and, Sakura and Syaoran are somewhat in a closer relationship, okay? Oh yeah, and I know this sucks.

P.S. I don't care what you say but Syaoran, Meiling and Sakura have settled their disputes and are close friends. So don't freak when Syaoran calls Meiling, Mei. ^^ I like those two. As friends. Very close friends.

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to CCS nor do I to HP. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 1: **Happenings at Diagon Alley**

            "Hogwarts?" Syaoran echoed in a slightly disgusted tone, eyebrows raised. 

            "It's a school, my kawaii descendant. And you're" – at this, he turned to look at Syaoran, Sakura and Meiling – "to study magic there."

            Meiling's ruby red eyes studied Eriol (who was smiling secretively). "Why should I go to that… _Hogwarts_ when I don't even have magical powers?"

            Everybody present in the room – Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, Ruby Moon, Spinel, Kero and of course, Tomoyo – followed her example. They were all in the Hiiragizawa manor, having a light snack when the blue-haired mage declared their going to Hogwarts (Syaoran dropped his tea).

            "Meiling, I'm afraid you're quite wrong in that aspect. You do possess powers, only that they haven't been awakened yet."

            Everyone was in complete shock at this announcement, most especially Meiling.

            "HOE!!!!!!" shrieked fifteen-year-old Sakura as a barn owl swooped over her brown head. She clung on to Syaoran's shoulder despite the glare of Meiling. Ever since they had entered Diagon Alley, she knew it to be best to cling on to Syaoran.

            "Sakura Kinomoto, get your prying hands off my fiancée!" Meiling shouted, mocking an angered glare at her brown-haired friend. Sakura did her best to play along and made a sad face, almost close to tears but laughed in the end.

            "It is a pity that I can't go with you, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo mused, still carrying around her video camera, though, for some reason, it didn't seem to work well. Eriol said it was because of the excessive amount of magic present.

            "Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan!" She squeezed the purple-eyed girl's hand tightly, giving her a small smile. "I'll visit during the holidays. I promise."

            A minute passed with everyone silent until Eriol announced the first thing on their to-do list, which was to get his or her wands. Well, firstly, they had to get their money, of course.

            "Wait… we have to get a wand? What for?" The ruby-eyed girl asked suspiciously. "They're for kids. You know, those cartoons with faeries and wands and such?"

            "In this magical community, wands are considered the strongest tool to let you wield your magic." The mage replied, smiling at the dot-eyed face of the two Chinese.

            "A measly piece of stick. Yeah right. You're putting me on." The cousins mumbled together and followed Eriol, a confused Sakura and a videotaping Tomoyo.

            After pushing through the crowd of wizards and witches, they arrived at Gringotts, the only wizard bank in the whole magical world and the one famed to be one of the safest places in the face of the earth. Greeted by a gruff-looking goblin (who was also gruff by nature), Eriol presented Sakura's key and the Chinese cousins handed theirs over. Then, as the goblin finished the inspection, yet another goblin took them to the large marble doors and into the tunnels where hundreds of hidden treasures lay.

            The cart halted to a stop and Gartooth grunted to indicate that they were there. "You. And you." He pointed to Sakura and Eriol with a long, crooked finger, decorated with deep wrinkles.

            The Card Mistress and the blue-haired mage clambered out of the cart and the latter gave his key to Gartooth. The vault was opened and there laid hundreds of thousands of silver, golden and bronze coins. Sakura's eyes became little dots as she scanned the treasury. "Eriol, are these all yours?"

            "No. It's yours, Sakura-san. I have another one tucked away somewhere though I still have to find the key,"

            "A – all mine?"

            "All yours." 

Sakura would have fainted right then and there had it not been for the goblin that thrust the pack of Knuts, Galleons and Sickles into her hand. Her knees felt as wobbly as jelly. All these treasure… hers? Impossible. She walked wide-eyed towards the cart, following Eriol.

"Okay, next stop is both of your vaults," Eriol said cheerfully to Meiling and Syaoran. The Chinese warrior turned a little green. 

"Not again," he mumbled as the cart began to move once more. Sakura looked questioningly at him.

"Anything the matter, Syaoran?"

"Nothing, Sakura."

            They traveled through the dark cold tunnels again, passing many vaults until they stopped at Vault 634. The two cousins climbed out and opened the vault. There was more treasure in there than Sakura's but the Card Mistress didn't mind at all. At least she wasn't the one with the most gold and such. It just made her uncomfortable and disturbed.

            "Wow!" Meiling exclaimed. "I never knew Aunt Yelan had this much treasure!"

            "What can you expect? She is part of the Li Clan."

            "Syaoran, show a bit of enthusiasm, will you?"

            "Sorry, Mei. I'm feeling sick," Syaoran replied, turning green again at a thought. Suddenly, something caught his eye. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a white paper stuck under a golden lion's paw.

            Meiling got it and examined it. "It's a kind of letter."

            "Read it,"

            "_Your great power will be awakened soon, little lotus blossom. And it shall belong to me. Just wait, we will destroy him together, my daughter._"

* * * * * * * *

**Note: **Am I being too evil? *cackles* Oh yeah, this fic is a bit Meiling-centered. Dunno why. I just like it. ^_^ Well, some of it revolves around Meiling but not completely. Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to all those who reviewed! *hugs the beautiful reviewers* XP


	3. At the Wand Shop

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Dragon's  
Fire 2: At the Wand Shop

* * *

"That letter is still giving me the creeps." Meiling told Syaoran that night after dinner. They were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Eriol had decided that maybe they should buy their school materials tomorrow – seeing that Meiling was visibly shaken with the letter. It was too late to do any more shopping anyway. When they emerged from the bank, the sky was darkening and most of the shops were closing. 

Sakura managed to buy a pet cat though – to the displeasure of Kero ("What about me!"). It was black and slender with sly, light green eyes. Sakura gave out a small squeal when she saw it and bought it immediately. Kero spent most of his time sulking and glaring at Sakura's back.

"It was probably a prank, Meiling. Don't think much about it, okay?" Syaoran gave his cousin a pat on the back and a smile. "Get some sleep; it's late."

Meiling sighed. "All right." But she didn't sleep.

* * *

"Ohayouuu!" Sakura exclaimed happily when Meiling emerged from her room to have some breakfast.

"Morning Sakura," Meiling replied, smiling. After looking around, she asked, "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She left just before you woke up. Urgent business, she said. She promised she'd write though," Sakura said.

"So what's on the list for today?" Syaoran asked when Meiling heaved a tall pile of pancakes into her plate and proceeded to eat it.

"First, we go to Madame Malkin's for your robes, then to Flourish and Blotts—that's the bookstore, Sakura—and then Ollivander's to buy your wands." Eriol replied, his eyes taking on an amused twinkle when he mentioned the last part.

"Mhmnrhm hmmrhrggh," Kero said conversationally through a mouthful of pancake. Spinel Sun gave him a look and translated: "I know that look in your eyes, Hiiragizawa. What's going on?"

"You think too much, dear Keroberos," Eriol replied, smiling. "I'm not planning anything. It's just a fun thing to watch when young wizards and witches try out new wands."

"Grmhrmmh."

"Kero-chan," Sakura's voice took on a reprimanding tone. "don't speak with your mouth full."

"Mrgrhm… fine, but this better not mean trouble."

"Anything with Hiiragizawa spells trouble," Syaoran interjected.

"Now, now my dear descendant," Eriol said smoothly. "No need to get all heated up. I promise to be no trouble."

To which Kero and Syaoran replied with a disbelieving look.

* * *

"Let's see now," Sakura mumbled. She clasped a piece of parchment in her right hand while the other held Selene, her newly christened cat. "First year students will require three sets of plain work robes—black; one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear; one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar); one winter cloak—black, silver fastenings."

She looked up from her list and found that she was alone in a crowd of wizards and witches. Sakura immediately panicked. "Oh my God! I'm lost! I'm looooooost! Where are they!"

"Over here, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran's called, sticking his head out from a nearby shop.

Sakura sighed with relief and pushed her way through the crowd. Syaoran pulled her inside the shop.

"Hogwarts, dears?" asked a short, smiling witch whom they all assumed to be Madam Malkin. Eriol nodded. "Well, we'll have you fitted. Come along dears."

They all followed her to the back of the shop where Madam Malkin let them all stand on stools. She waved her wand and four long black robes from the closet floated to her. A flick and they were all dressed in the robes. Madam Malkin pocketed her wand and manually pinned the robes to the right length.

Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling all stared at her. Eriol just smiled.

"Well, that's that." The elderly witch said. Another flick of her wand and all their robes were neatly folded and placed in a bag.

Flourish and Blotts was an uneventful affair. Eriol did most of the purchasing. Syaoran and the others were still talking about the wand display in Madam Malkins.

"Just like that!" Meiling said incredulously, imitating Madam Malkin's flick. "She didn't even have to say any words!"

"She must be really powerful!" Sakura agreed.

"It just takes practice," Eriol said calmly behind the three. "After so many years, the wand doesn't need any words to perform spells that the witch or wizard has performed so many times before. It knows."

"When did you become so knowledgeable on wands, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh look, we're at Ollivanders' already!" Eriol said, not replying to the brown-haired boy's question.

The shop door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ Syaoran pushed the door open and entered. The others followed. A bell rang softly once they were all inside.

It was a small shop, with a counter and layer upon dusty layer of boxes behind it. There was no one inside, except the four of them.

"Where the hell is the person in charge of this!" Meiling asked furiously. The others looked around.

"Ah, good afternoon," came a soft voice. Mr Ollivander emerged from behind a towering column of boxes.

"Mr Ollivander, how wonderful to see you again!" Eriol said, shaking the old man's hand. The elderly wizard scrutinized him.

"How strange. I do not forget a face, yet I do not recognize you, Mister…"

"Hiiragizawa." Eriol replied. "No matter. We're here to purchase our wands."

"Ah, yes, of course. Which of you is first?"

"Er, I'll go first," Sakura volunteered. Mr Ollivander got a couple of boxes from the pile beside him. He opened the first and handed the wand to the black-haired girl. "Mahogany, eleven inches. Quite supple."

"So how much is this?" she asked after a pause. He looked at her.

"Don't be silly! Give it a wave, child."

Sakura waved at her wand. Nothing. "Is something supposed to happen, Mr Ollivander?"

"No, no, child. You _wave_ it, not wave at it."

Sakura's cheeks became slightly pink. She waved it around a bit feeling rather foolish. When she felt nothing happening, she looked up. He immediately snatched it back and gave her another wand, this time saying, "Holly, ten inches, with a phoenix core."

This time, Sakura felt a slight tingling in her fingers. Giving it a wave, the wand shot out pink sparks to Sakura's delight. Selene, frightened by the sudden sparks, jumped out of the girl's arms. Sakura spent the next minutes cooing Selene from the shadows.

"Who's next?"

Syaoran stepped forward. Mr Ollivander gave him one long look then declared, "I've got just the wand you need—well, I shouldn't say that. It's the wand that chooses the wizard after all."

He disappeared into another pile of boxes after that cryptic message only to reappear a moment later clutching a box. He opened the box and gave the wand to Syaoran. "Nine inches, yew and phoenix feather. Very nice for Charms."

A bunch of peonies sprung from the wand tip. Syaoran grinned.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a lanky, red-haired boy of around fifteen. Behind him was another boy of the same age with green eyes ("Just like mine," Sakura thought pensively.) and messy black hair.

"Ah, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Mr Ollivander said. "Please take a seat. I'm almost done." He magicked two seats from behind the shop.

"Thanks, Mr Ollivander," the redhead said as he reclined into the seat. The black-haired boy just looked curiously at Sakura and the others.

"Well then, that leaves you, dear," he motioned for Meiling to come forward. "Hmm, yes. I think I've got it."

With that, he walked over to the farthest pile near the end of the wand shop and took a box. "Thirteen inches, holly with dragon heartstring. Very flexible."

Wary of its effects, Meiling waved it around, and felt warmth enter her body. She sighed gratefully. She was afraid nothing would happen, as she didn't quite believe Eriol when he said she had magical abilities.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts then?" the black-haired boy asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran answered.

"Cool!" The redhead replied. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you, mate!"

"Likewise," Eriol replied smiling. "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and these are my companions, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Meiling Li. We're exchange students from Japan."

"Weird surnames you got there," Ron said. "Exchange students, you say? Hope you're all sorted into Gryffindor!"

This got a blank reply. "Er, well, we have to get going," Meiling said. "We'll see you when we get to Hogwarts then."

"Sure!" Harry and Ron called out as the group exited the shop.

"What's Gryffindor?" Sakura asked.

* * *

AN: Wow. I actually posted a new chapter, after all these _years_. oo; I never thought I'd go back to writing for this fandom. Much less this story. Good god, I even forgot the whole plot—except for a few tidbits here and there. XD

To those who are wondering where the hell I've been all these years: well, I've somehow tired of this fandom—none of my favorite authors write for it anymore and all I see nowadays are a bunch of fics whose plots have been proliferated so many times over. (Not that this one seems to be any different. :) School's been taking up much of my time too, as did Ragnarok Online on which I was hooked on for nearly a year—unhealthy, I tell you. I was also too lazy to continue any of my stories.

As for those questioning Eriol's wand explanation—it isn't really explained in the HP series and I've been wondering for quite a time _why_ the wands still work when there's no incantation (ie. Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail). Consider that my self-invented explanation.


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Standard disclaimer applies.

Harry Potter and the Dragon's Fire

03: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"Take care, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gathered all her strength and gave Sakura a bear hug. It was minutes before she released the Card Mistress.

"Ow, Tomoyo-chan, that hurt…" Sakura said, pouting and rubbing her shoulders.

"It's supposed to last until the holidays," the violet-haired girl said and grinned, fishing her video camera out of her bag. She zoomed it on everybody's faces—Eriol smiled calmly, Syaoran looked away, Sakura (as usual) blushed, Meiling grinned enthusiastically, Keroberos poked his head out of Sakura's bag and Suppi looked bored.

The clock chimed eleven o'clock. Tomoyo put away her camera, looking a bit saddened. "Well, this is goodbye then."

"No, it's more of, 'Until next time,' Daidouji-san," Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled shyly at him. "Until next time then."

"Now, where is this Platform Nine and Three-Quarters anyway?" Meiling asked loudly, earning them a couple of glances from the passers-by. "Look, there's Platform Nine and Platform Ten—where's ours?"

"Squashed between the two?" Syaoran volunteered sardonically.

"As a matter of fact, it is, my darling descendant!"

"Hmm, so it's invisible?" Sakura asked, skeptically, looking away from Selene to squint at the space between the two platforms.

"I'll explain on the way," Eriol said, starting for the barrier closest to Platform Ten. "Come, we're going to miss the train."

The others followed, pushing their trolleys.

"That barrier," Eriol pointed, "is the gate towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters. All you have to do is walk straight ahead, into the wall, and you will find yourself in. Questions?"

"How do we know you're not joking?" That was from Syaoran.

"Come on, we're wasting time!" Sakura exclaimed. It was a quarter after eleven. "I'll go first, so you can stop second-guessing Eriol-kun, Syaoran."

She pushed her trolley, breaking into a sprint as she neared the barrier. Syaoran, half-expecting her to fall backwards once she hit the wall, nearly cried out, "Stop!" He didn't, however, because his jaw just hung open. Sakura was gone.

"Err…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Apology accepted," Eriol said, his eyes containing a glimpse of mischief.

"I'll go next," Meiling said and in a few seconds, joined Sakura on the other side of the barrier.

Syaoran said nothing but ran to the barrier like the other two before him. Then he found himself facing a crimson steam engine beside a platform. It was teeming with people. Eriol joined him shortly.

"Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" Sakura shouted at them from one of the carriages, waving her hands to get their attention. They were already on the train.

Minutes after Syaoran and Eriol pushed their way through variously clad people, they finally joined Meiling and Sakura in a compartment.

"Just in time," Eriol said, making himself comfortable. The train started to move.

"What is it anyway?" Meiling asked. "All this magic business, I mean. How is it different from the magic Syaoran and Sakura possess?"

This question halted the squabbling of Syaoran and Kero, and the general chatter of the compartment. The blue-eyed boy paused for a moment before addressing her question.

"Well, we've all got magic inside of us. Some very, very powerful, others not so. We don't possess a different kind of magic. The thing that differs here is how we wield our magic and the tools we use. Sakura uses cards; Syaoran, his sword. This has advantages as well as its limits. Syaoran uses his magic strictly for battle; Sakura can use it for a number of reasons. She is, however, incapacitated when she leaves her cards behind."

At this, Sakura fingered her key pendant and rummaged for the said cards.

"The magic we are going to learn in Hogwarts is different too. For one, we have to use wands, or measly pieces of stick, if you will. The range of the spells we will learn is wide. There are spells, which can be used to change the form of an object and many, many others. This kind of magic is commonplace; it can be used anywhere and in any way possible. There are domestic charms, battle spells, healing spells, hexes, jinxes and the rather dark spells. However, all magic is alike: no spell can bring back the dead. Even if there is, it's strictly Dark Magic and the person you bring back is not quite the same."

At these ominous words, Eriol smiled eerily. Keroberos chucked a sock at him.

"Kero!" Sakura reprimanded, blushing. Embarrassed, she accepted the sock Eriol handed her.

The door of their compartment slid open and a bushy-haired girl stepped in. "Excuse me, but you must be the exchange students from Japan."

They all nodded.

"Er, well, I've been instructed by the Head Girl to see whether you're comfortable and to help you in any possible way," she said brightly. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. Who are you?"

One by one, they introduced themselves to her.

"So, let me get that… Sa-koo-ra, Mayleen, Siaw-ran and Eriol." Hermione sat down on an empty seat. They winced at the horrible pronunciation of their names, with the exception of Eriol, whose name Hermione had gotten perfectly. "I'm sorry; Japanese names are pretty hard to pronounce. Mine's a mouthful too. Someone pronounced it as 'Herm-own-ninny' once."

"We'll put that in mind, so we won't have to commit that particular mistake," Eriol said, smiling charmingly. Hermione turned the littlest bit pink.

"If you're from Japan, why is your English so good?" Hermione inquired.

"Training," the Li cousins answered in unison.

"I took English classes a few years back, but I'm not that good really. I had help from Eriol." Sakura admitted.

"As for me, I have been living in England for many years. It comes naturally to me." Eriol said.

The compartment door opened again to reveal a pale blond boy, quite slender in comparison to the two goons beside him. One of them leered at Meiling who cracked her knuckles fiercely.

"Hey Mudblood! Have your friends finally ditched you? You seem to have gotten yourself a new pathetic group," the blond said nastily, looking the group over.

"If you must know, Malfoy, I'm in charge of helping the newcomers. What brings _you_ here? Have you finished sucking up to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I suspect the new professor's too chicken to show up." His goons laughed at this, as though it were a good joke.

"I'd rather not be called a chicken," Eriol said. His cerulean gaze was fixed on Malfoy, who, having just realized that he had insulted a professor, turned red and started apologizing.

"You're the new DADA professor?" Hermione asked, almost at the same time Syaoran and everybody else voiced their disbelief.

"I'm going to call you teacher? No way!"

The newly discovered professor held up a hand to quell the flood of questions, comments of disbelief and remarks of outrage. "I'm sorry I did not tell you this before. The reason why we're going to Hogwarts is because Albus asked me to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In return, he allowed me to bring you so that you can also learn Western magic. I guess it slipped my mind."

"That's a load of rubbish," Suppi said, emerging from Eriol's bag. "He just wanted to see the looks on your faces when Dumbledore announced him as your teacher."

"Traitor," Eriol remarked quietly.

"You can't possibly be the new professor." Malfoy lost some of his apologetic nature after Eriol's explanation. "Look at you, you're barely out of your teens! And look"—he picked Suppi up—"you even have a talking stuffed toy. A professor with a stuffed toy! That's rich!"

"Let go of me before I bite your hand off." Suppi threatened.

"Ooh, that's scary!" Malfoy said.

"Yeah, a stuffed toy biting his hand off!" Crabbe laughed, in a shallow idiotic manner.

For a moment, it looked as if Suppi was really going to transform into his real self. Then Malfoy dropped him to the floor, sneering, "You're just a bunch of pathetic losers. I hope Dumbledore chucks you out. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle. We've got so much better things to do."

And he left. His goons blundered after him. There seemed to be a scuffle as they passed through the corridors, and a bit of cursing too. Hermione stood up to settle the conflict when two boys appeared in front of the compartment.

"Hey Hermione! So this is where you've been," Harry said.

"Yeah, we've been looking all over for you," Ron added. "Hey listen, the train's near Hogwarts already. You better change into your robes."

He looked at the rest of them. "Hey, it's you again! Um, Japanese exchange students!"

"Yeah, that's us," Syaoran said.

"You've met before then?" Hermione asked.

"In Diagon Alley, the wand-maker's shop," Sakura affirmed.

"Since Hermione's with you, I take it you're in our year?" Harry asked.

They shrugged and looked at Eriol. "Well, yes, they're all fifteen—the same as you I suppose."

"Wicked!"

And so the time passed.

AN: Here's another chapter, in its pure unedited form. This may seem useless, but I view it as a chapter that's explaining some things—like Meiling's question—and getting to know each other. I think Suppi's sad though because he didn't get to know Malfoy's hand well enough. Well, enjoy!


End file.
